


Schnee Mansion

by 23deecy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, Light Angst, Marriage Contracts, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23deecy/pseuds/23deecy
Summary: Full House (Korean drama) AU. Some of the scenes are exactly as they were in the drama with some tweaking.Yang Xiao Long is one of the most popular actresses in the country. When she accidentally buys Weiss Schnee's house, chaos ensues. The story is further complicated by a contract marriage the pair gravitated towards.Yang has long loved her childhood friend and fashion designer, Blake Belladonna. However, Blake has been pining for their other childhood friend and business tycoon, Sun Wukong, for years. As an attempt to hide her feelings, Yang turns to Weiss instead.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 7





	1. Party confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first venture into a multi-chapter, and I'm still working on the rest of the plot. This part was the easiest to write so I'm putting it out first. Unbeta-ad as well. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> RWBY and Full House belongs to their perspective owners.

_Scene - Wukong Publishing_ _launch party_  
  
Blake arrived late at the party, she is not usually a fan of the popular scene, but she was invited by Sun. Any moment spent with him is worth it. She was not prepared though, by the scene unfolding in front of her. Sun has always been a playboy, he is always popular with the girls but he never gives them more than a day.  
  
Sun is having a laughing fit with a white-haired girl who is animatedly telling her a story. The girl's phone rang at that moment and she excused herself.  
  
Blake took that as her cue and glared at Sun. “I looked everywhere for you! Why are you avoiding me?”

“Hey Blake! When did you arrive? I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to, I was just hanging around with someone.”

Blake could not stop her feelings any longer. “Do you know how long I’ve been in love with you? Why are you hurting me like this?”  
  
Sun’s eyes went blank. This is the last thing he was expecting.  
  
“Blake, I’m sorry, I’ve only ever thought of you as a sister. Besides, Yang is there for you isn’t she?”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“You really don’t know? Yang likes you so much. You two make a cute couple.”  
  
“Wait, is all of this because of Yang? Because she likes me?”  
  
  
Blake storms off with determination on her face as she looks for Yang. She spotted her drinking a glass of champagne.  
  
“Yang, tell me the truth right now. Do you like me? Do you love me?”, Blake yelled.  
  
“Blake what do you think you’re doing? This is not the place for this!” Sun angrily whispered, as he tried to move Blake away from the scene. A group of reporters and bystanders are starting to gather around.  
  
But Blake was relentless, she pulled her arm away from Sun as she stared Yang down and screamed, “If you love me, I want to hear it right now, Xiao Long!”  
  
Weiss Schnee, who was in the corner earlier, arrives at the scene. She stood next to Yang and waited for her response.  
  
Yang stares at Blake in disbelief. Her anger is slowly creeping up to the surface and she is so close to lashing out. However, she took a deep breath and surprised everyone.  
  
“I love you so much!", she yelled. Blake gasped.  
  
“...Weiss Schnee.”  
  
Weiss’s eyes shot open but before she could react, Yang grabbed her face and kissed her square on the lips.

Multiple flashes suddenly erupted. The group of reporters around the four snapped all the photos they could possibly get. When the kiss ended, everything happened so fast. Neptune, and the rest of Coco's agency assistants moved quickly to shield Yang and Weiss. The reporters have doubled in size from earlier and are now to the point of swarming the pair. 

“When is the wedding?”  
  
“How did you two meet?”  
  
Neptune stopped them and said “There will be a formal press conference soon, please back off for now.” He moved the pair towards the car, which will take them all to the agency.  
  


The two people left at the scene were still in shock. Sun rubbed his head in annoyance. “Blake, how could you be so cruel?”

 _\--  
  
_ Yang is in Coco’s office with her eyes closed, rubbing her head in thought.  
  
“What the hell did you do? Do you know how critical this time is for you? Marriage this sudden would be detrimental to your career!”  
  
Yang has no response.  
  
“You were the one who thought this was a good idea, so tell me how to fix this!”  
  
“Look at the bright side boss. At least now, there won’t be any pesky rumors about who I’m dating.” 

Yang stood up and left without another word. She strode through the hall without even looking at Weiss. Coco ran up to the door and followed up “I scheduled the conference in 2 days, be there.” Weiss quickly bid goodbye and followed Yang to the car.  
  
  
\--

The pair drove home in silence. Weiss doesn't even know where to begin, so she never said anything. They went about their usual nighttime routines, even as far as brushing teeth next to each other.  
  
Yang finishes first and heads to her room. Weiss decided that that was it, this silence could not go on any longer. She quickly ran to Yang’s room and angrily barged in.  
  
“Weiss, what are you doing in my room?”

“What was all that about, Yang? What do you have to say for yourself?”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“Earlier at the party! You kissed me, what was that?”  
  
Yang was struck momentarily. Of all the things that happened today, this slipped out of her mind.  
  
“Let’s get married, I’ll hire you as my wife.”  
  
Weiss’s anger deflated and she paused. Did she hear that right?  
  
“What? Are you insane? We hate each other! How can we possibly get married?”   
  
“I’m tired of all the girls hanging around me and the rumors that follow. I will give you a good salary and pay all your debts.”  
  
“That doesn’t solve the fact that we can barely coexist in this house.”

“When we divorce later, I’ll give you the house as alimony.”  
  
Weiss went silent at that. This was all she ever wanted. After the roller coaster events of the past month, this is a saving grace. On the other hand, marriage is something precious, and should not be toyed with.  
  
“Think about it, you can answer me in the morning. Good night, Weiss."

  
\---

  
The next morning, Weiss whipped up a piece of paper. If this was a contract marriage, they did need a written document.

> **Marriage contract** ** stipulations **  
>  1\. We will respect each other’s privacy  
>  2\. There are to be no physical intimacies  
>  3\. T he marriage shall not last longer than 6 months  
>  4\. At the end of the marriage, Yang Xiao Long will transfer the ownership of the Schnee mansion to Weiss Schnee 

“Is there anything else you'd like to add?”  
  
“Rule 5. If this confidential agreement is revealed to a third party, whoever revealed it will lose alimony.” , Yang added.  
  
“I can work with that.”  
  
The pair signed each copy of their own contract and shook their hands. 


	2. Wedding preparations 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Press conference and pamper day for Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Song Hye Kyo's dress and make-up in the original drama scene fits Weiss so well. If you'd like to see the outfit follow this link : [Full house photo ](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-3ypS7oBLR-U/TsN1xu0ZOUI/AAAAAAAAAiY/43Sptu_dJSA/s1600/New+folder+%25285%25291.jpg)
> 
> I appreciate all the kudos and hits, if you have time, please let me know what you think!

Weiss was taken to the agency’s salon in preparation for the press conference. While not particularly new to dressing up, Weiss found that her appearance changed dramatically. Glitter eye-shadows and fake eyelashes adorned her eyes, and her lips in a subtle pink matte lipstick. She is in a light yellow cocktail backless dress, with a low neckline, and white pair of heels. Her hair was up in a side ponytail, and bangs on either side of her face.   
  
In turn, Yang was wearing a matching yellow dress shirt tucked neatly inside casual blue jeans. Her face has a light touch of make-up as always.   
  
Weiss stepped out of the door to Yang leaning backwards into a wall with eyes closed. When said eyes opened to her presence, the look of shock on her fiancée's face was something she was not prepared for. Yang’s mouth hung open as she stared Weiss from head to toe, and then back.  
  
“Is..is there something wrong with how I look?”, Weiss asked her.

The blonde then tore away her eyes from further ogling her fiancée. She cleared her throat and whispered “It’s like a whole other person transformed in front of me.”  
  
Neptune, who watched the pair meet, added, “Why, I think she looks nice!”  
  
Weiss smiled at that and it eased her anxiousness.  
  
Yang was the first to walk through the now opened door to the conference stage. Weiss, who was not used to the amount of flashing lights that greeted them, was briefly taken aback, and paused on the spot. The blonde looked back then, and motioned to come take her hand. Weiss slowly reached out and was held by Yang as they walked through the door together.  
  
With all the looming anxiety, Weiss forgot to breathe momentarily as she walked, and tripped on one of her heels sideways. Luckily, Yang was still holding her hand and quickly caught her before she stumbled down. Yang smiled that million-dollar smile as if to wordlessly say, _you’re okay, you’re gonna be fine_ , and Weiss is finding her heart beating so much faster than before.  
  
_Was that a glimpse of what it was like to be truly cared for by this person?_  
  
In a minute, the pair was seated at the conference stage. Numerous reporters, some who were also at the launch party, are infront of them.  
  
_Question 1 : Rumors said you first met in a plane, could you elaborate on that for us?_  
  
Yang grinned and chuckled, and as if with practiced grace, told the crowd. “That is correct. We were seated right next to each other, fate is funny isn't it? I sensed that she was very anxious. I asked her if it was her first time, but then she got annoyed and did not answer me.”  
  
The room erupted in laughter, but Weiss recalled the events to be the _opposite_ of what was just said, but she laughed softly nonetheless.  
  
_Question 2 : This question is for Weiss. Yang is adored and loved by millions of people, what do you think makes you different that she chose you?_  
  
Weiss was at a loss, why did they not rehearse their answers? She smiled and slowly said, “I..am actually not sure of that either.”  
  
Yang chimed in to save the day, “It is adorable that she doesn’t quite realize how lovely she is.”  
  
Weiss smiled at the reporters but turned her face to glare at Yang. _Lovely? Really?_ _  
__  
__Question 3 : Why are you two marrying so soon? Is this something to cover up Yang’s numerous dating rumors?_  
  
Yang laughed. “There’s nothing like that. I just found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I thought to myself, why wait? I love this woman. I want to stay by her side, make her happy all the time, and always protect her from harm.”  
  
Weiss was shocked at the _supposed_ truthfulness of that statement. If Yang does not act for a living, she would have believed that. She instead smiled back to the reporters, having nothing else to add.  
  
  
\---  
  
The next is a day of spa and pampering for Weiss.  
  
As she was lying down in one of the massage beds, face covered in cream, she overheard two women discussing.  
  
“ _It’s not fair. Yang is leagues better than her!”_ _  
__  
__“She’s not even pretty! Have you seen her short legs? They don’t look good together at all!”_ _  
__  
_ Weiss rolled her eyes, the two seemed to not recognize her. She slowly stood up and left the room and immediately looked at herself in front of a full body mirror. There was no one within earshot, and she snapped, “I may not have a model’s face and body, but my legs are not short!”  
  
With a sigh, she sat at the chair in the waiting room for her next appointment. Her gaze was downward, and just at that moment, a tall woman with amazingly beautiful _long_ legs walked up to the spa counter. 

Now _that’s_ a model’s body.  
  
Weiss looked up, and recognized her immediately. She is relieved to see a familiar face in this place.  
  
“Excuse me, Miss... Blake, isn’t it? Hi! I’m Weiss.”  
  
“Oh, hello..Weiss.”  
  
The pair walked over to the small cafe within the spa center and sat down. Blake started the conversation, “I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to greet you at the party. Congratulations on your engagement.”

Weiss smiled at that, “Thank you so much.”  
  
“But how did you two meet? I was really surprised. Yang has never shown any interest in anyone, and all of this seems too sudden.”  
  
The white-haired girl gasped and agreed, forgetting their arrangement momentarily, “Right? She is such a weirdo!”  
  
Blake was surprised at the outburst and tilted her head in wonder “I’m..I’m sorry, did I hear you correctly?”  
  
Weiss recognized her mistake and tried to salvage the situation. “Oh, it must be all the nerves!”, she chuckled awkwardly. “What I meant to say is that, it must be weird for someone like her to be crazy about me. I guess you could call this a miracle of love.”  
  
Blake seemed to be at a loss, but smiled. The speaker blared at that moment : _Weiss Schnee, please come to the counter_  
  
“Oh, sorry I must be going. It was nice to meet you.”  
  
“Likewise, see you then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now. If anybody knows Full House, I'd be so excited to discuss stuff with you!


End file.
